Louder
by GallagherGirl15
Summary: Zach and Cammie broke up. Now, Cammie's dancing in the rain. Zach apologized.. -SORRY! Not good at descriptions. Please read. Thx :D I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING..except the plot. :
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own. Not the Gallagher Girls series. Or the song. Just the plot. :)

Read and Review please! :D

* * *

><p>Zach and I are over. It's just been a few weeks since we broke up and of course I still love him. How could I not? He was the best boyfriend ever.<p>

So long story short, we dated for a year. Then he broke up with me with no explanation what-so-ever. And just yesterday, I heard that he was with Tina Walters. Sucks right?

Now, Macey and I are in this huge secret passage way I found a few days ago. We brought, well I brought my IPod here. So I'm blasting up the music and just singing and dancing my heart out. While Macey was sitting there thinking of ways to help me.

I'm just gonna ignore the pain and dance. Dancing is my passion. I love it. It's like a way I can express how I feel.

I was wearing this long sleeved shirt that had "**_Swifties_**" in the front then "**_Swift_**" in big purple letters at the back with "**13**" below.

Suddenly, I heard raindrops. I ran out of the passageway and set my IPod near the entrance of the school. Blasted the music and danced in the rain. Louder by Charice was playing.

Was that stupid? Yes. Did I have fun? Lots. Will I get sick? Probably. Am I crazy? Yes possibly.

_"I don't need no shoulder.  
>I'm gonna be a soldier.<br>I just wanna feel somethin' I don't understand._

_I'm just gonna run right through the rain,_  
><em>I'm just gonna dance right through the pain.<em>  
><em>I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum.<em>  
><em>Let my heart beat louder,<em>  
><em>Let my heart speak louder than my head.<em>  
><em>Heart beat louder than my head.<em>  
><em>Heart speak louder,<em>  
><em>Wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum.<em>  
><em>Let my heart beat louder,<em>  
><em>Let my heart speak louder than my head…"<em>

I just kept dancing and singing, not caring about Macey smiling at me from the door, then running out to join me, and Bex, who soon joined us. I saw Liz stay near the doors.

I didn't care about all the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys crowding by the windows and doors to see us. I didn't care about my mom and Mr. Solomon, who was watching us through the window at my mom's office. Most of all, I didn't care about Zach, who was now standing in the very front row of the crowd, smiling at me.

I felt something hot roll down my cheeks and mix with the rain. Then I realized I was crying. All the pain I felt… it's gone now. I feel like some of the weight on my shoulders have been lifted.

When we finished, I was in the middle, with Macey on my right and Bex on my left. Macey and Bex were standing side by side. I had my right hand on my hip and my left just hanging there. I was soaked now. Everyone watching us clapped and whooped.

I looked at the whole school, a soft smile playing on my lips. I looked at my mom, who was just smiling at me. Then at Macey and Bex, who was telling me how much fun it was and how I was so good. I looked at Liz, who was grinning at me.

Then lastly, at Zach. He was slowly walking towards me, into the rain. My smile faded. I put my mask up. For a moment, I saw the corner of his mouth twitch.

Then he was right in front of me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my three bestfriends telling the people to go back in and that there was nothing to see. I saw them close the doors, the Gallagher Girls went back to the things they were doing before.

I can still hear the music softly playing. The rain is still pouring down… and I didn't care. "I'm sorry, Cam." he said. He said Cam. Not Gallagher Girl. His face was serious. He didn't smirk. He didn't have that playful look in his eyes. He was dead serious. He reached for my hands and held them in his.

"I'm sorry for breaking up with you. For hurting you. For leaving without an explanation. For everything. I know I'm not the best boyfriend ever," I wanted to protest, but I didn't. I waited for him to finish. "but I really do love you, Cam." he said. "Forgive me?"

I looked in his eyes, trying to see if this is real or not. If he's lying. But his pulse is steady, his pupils didn't dilate. "Aren't you with Tina?" I asked. "What? No. I would never. Who told you that?" he asked.

Suddenly, I felt better. So much better. "No one. Just some rumors." I said. "So, do you forgive me?" he asked again. I smiled and nodded. He hugged me and said "Thank you, Cam. I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I was just-" I cut him off with a kiss.

I felt him smile in the kiss. I pulled away.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Now come on. We're soaked and we're gonna get sick." he said. "Wouldn't want that now, would we?" I laughed and kissed him one more time. Then we went inside the school.

I'm happy that we made up. And now, as we walked back to my dorm, I only had one thought in my mind.

_This time, I'm gonna let my heart speak louder than my head._

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

_ **Thx for reading! :)**_

-GallagherGirl15_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own. :)**

I just decided to write another chapter. lol I got inspired.

Happy New Year! :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 2:<p>

I'm sitting in one of the chairs in the library, doing my CoveOps Report. It's 10:13 pm and I'm all alone here. With more than a hundred Gallagher Girls here and the Blackthorne Boys, you'd think that the library would be packed or something with all the homework and projects.

_5 more minutes_, I thought, _then I'd be finished._ I sighed and reached for my bag. I got my IPod , put my earphones on, and played Gotta Be You by One Direction. I love them. They're so good. Specially Louis Tomlinson. But Bex thinks that Zayn's better while Macey says Liam is. "_Well whatever guys. I think all of them are good."_ Liz would say.

I was finally finished so I let my mind drift. I was thinking of my dad, if he's still alive, if he's still out there, when I heard this deep voice behind me saying "Don't you think it's a little late for you to be here, Gallagher Girl?"

I smiled then said "It's only 11:09, _Blackthorne Boy_." He sat beside me, and just looked at me while I started putting my things in my bag. It started to feel a bit awkward for me, so I faced him and said "Could you stop staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" he said, innocently smirking. I just stared at him, sighed, then said "Nevermind." Then he said "Come on. I wanna show you something." He stood up, got my bag, and reached for my hand. We walked out of the library, and went to one secret passage way near the main doors.

He smiled, a real genuine smile, and said "Ladies first." I walked in and gasped. It was amazing. There were a few candles in the room, and a picnic basket, and a blanket and a few pillows beside it. "Let me guess." I said, facing him. "Midnight snack?" I asked, smiling.

He just smirked. I felt him put his arms around me, hugging me. I laid my head on his chest and smiled. I love how he always does this. I felt him kiss the top of my head. "I love you" he said.

"I love you too"

"Now come on. I'm hungry, Cam." he said. I laughed and playfully slapped his arm. "Ouch, Gallagher Girl. That hurt." he said. "What is it with boys and eating?" I muttered, then kissed his cheek. "Better?" I asked.

"Much better." he said. I just rolled my eyes and sat down. He sat next to me and put the food out. There was a small box of pizza, probably courtesy of our chef here at Gallagher.

We just sat there, eating, joking, talking, laughing. Then I realized it was already 12:58. Oh well. Time flies when you're having fun.

"Zach, I reaaaally need to get back to our room. It's late and Bex, Liz, and Macey might be wondering where I am." I said, standing up. "And we still have classes tomorrow."

"No, no. Don't worry. Bex, Liz, and Macey won't worry. Trust me. And tomorrow? We have a day off. I overheard your mom and Mr. Solomon talking about making tomorrow a town day even though it's Thursday." he said, pulling me down, silently begging me to stay.

"Oh ok. Well then I guess I could stay longer." I said sitting down beside him. He took my hand in his. I smiled then lay my head on his shoulder. "Soooo…" he said.

"Soooo?" I asked, mimicking him. "So, Gallagher Girl. What are your plans for tomorrow?" he asked. I grinned. "I don't know. But I'm sure Bex, Liz, and Macey will drag me to the mall. She says she needs to buy me more clothes." I said, rolling my eyes.

I lifted my head from his shoulders, looked deep in his eyes and gave him the best puppy dog eyes ever. "Save me?"

He laughed then said, "Don't I always?" I stuck my tongue out at him. Then we just kept fooling around, laughing so hard that I almost cried. By 2:30 I was so tired.

We were lying on the floor, side by side, just staring off into space. I let out an involuntary yawn. "You should sleep, Cam." he said, putting an arm around me, which was sorta hard since we were lying down and all.

"I don't wanna. I'm not tired yet." I said, then yawned again. He smirked, then raised an eyebrow at me. "Fine. Fine. I'm gonna go back to my dorm." J said trying to stand up. Key word: trying. I groaned.

"Or we could just sleep here." he suggested. I sighed as he took out another blanket and one pillow. He laid down then patted the space next to him. I lied down and faced him. "Goodnight, Cam. Sweet dreams." he said, then softly kissed me. "I love you" I heard him whisper.

I smiled then said, "I love you too." That was the last thing I remembered. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Thx<em> _for reading! :) Please review._


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3:<p>

I woke up feeling a bit dizzy. I wanted to ask Liz to get Advil, but I didn't. I was too tired to. I opened my eyes and found a pair of green eyes staring into mine. I almost screamed. I almost hit him. _Where am I?_ was the first question I thought of. But then I remembered last night. So I just smiled at him.

"Good morning, _Blackthorne Boy_." I said. "Morning." he mumbled, smirking. He stared at me for a few minutes, which felt like decades. "You know what?"

"What?" I asked, frowning a bit. "You're so cute when you sleep." he said, then kissed my cheek. "What time is it?" I asked, ignoring his complement. I mean, it was sweet and all, but I'm not really one for complements. Considering the fact that I am the Chameleon. I am a pavement artist. I'm not used to people noticing me. And I'm most definitely not used to complements. Not that I'm bragging about the Chameleon part.

"6:59. Ignoring my complement, Gallagher Girl?" he said, smirking. "Yah thanks." I replied. I stood up and said "Well, I'm gonna go back to my room before Macey kills me."

Before I reached the door of the secret passage way, I felt arms sliding around my waist. "Meet me back here at 9:30 am sharp. Kay?" he asked. "Kay." I said, then walked out of the passage way, heading for my room.

I was standing right outside the door, bracing myself for all of the things Bex, Liz, and Macey might ask, when the door flew open, and 3 pairs of hands pulled me into the room.

"So, Cam. What happened last night? asked Bex. "Was he sweet? Or just the same annoying, arrogant, cocky person we know?" asked Macey. There were other more questions they asked, but they didn't register.

"Guys. Give her a break. She's probably tired." said Liz. Oh how I love Liz. "Okay. Fine. But one last question. Do you have something to do today?" Macey asks. Oh of course she asks that. "Yah actually I do. I'm going out with Zach today." I said, shrugging my shoulders, heading to the bathroom. "Help me? What do I wear?

They squealed then ran to the closet. "I'll do her hair!" I heard Liz say. I shook my head then went in the bathroom and took a shower.

When I walked out, I was pushed to a chair, then they started blow-drying my hair and applying make-up. After that, they laid out clothes for me. They let me choose. So I chose the simplest one. A pink shirt that said "I am a dream. You are the dreamer." Then wore Zach's black leather jacket. Then black skinny jeans, and my high-cut pink converse.

I know it's simple but hey, I didn't want to stand out. Plus it was the safest since I didn't even know what me and Zach are gonna do.

"Thanks. I love you guys." I said, hugging them. After a minute, they pushed me towards the door. "It's 9am. Go eat your breakfast or something." said Macey. I nodded then went to the library.

I was looking at books, trying to look for a good book to read, when I felt someone behind me. I turned around, finding Grant standing there, ready to tickle me. "Oh. Hi Grant." I said.

"Yah hey." he said. He opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again, then closed it again. He looked like he wanted to ask me something. I sighed then said "What, Grant?"

"Does Bex…um…like anyone?" he asked. Oh of course he'll ask that. See, Bex and Grant like each other, but are totally oblivious about it. They flirt a lot, and they fight a lot. But they really are perfect for each other. "Why do you ask?" I said.

"Oh. Nothing. I was just-"

"Curious?" I said, cutting him off. "Oh come on. Everyone knows you like her. Why don't you just ask her out?" He thought about it for awhile, then said "I don't know."

There was a moment of silence. Then what he said next shocked me.

"You know, you're really good for Zach." I raised an eyebrow at him. "Seriously," he said. "you're good for him. Before, he rarely smiles. None of us even know about his past. He never really told anyone, even us, his bestbuds."

I just stood there, trying to register what he was saying. Trying to imagine Zach like that. But I couldn't. "Um..thanks? I guess." I said awkwardly. Then I realized it was 2 minutes before 9:30.

"I need to go. I've gotta meet…yah…Zach. Bye Grant." I said, heading for the door. Before I went outside, I turned around, smiled at him, then said "Good luck with Bex. But I doubt you'll need it." He looked like he was gonna die. "Just ask her. Trust me."

He smiled. "Bye Cam." he said. I walked out of the library and went to the secret passage way.

* * *

><p>I knooow. It's short _ I'm just still busy with schoolwork since I missed lots of lessons last week.<p>

_Please review! :) Thx_


	4. AN :

Guys, I'm _soooo sorry_ I haven't updated in so long! I've been so caught up in school the past months. And now, it's summer here in the Philippines (_Yes, I live here._) but I still have lots of activities and I haven't really been able to finish writing the next chapters. I _promise_ I'll try to finish it and I'll upload ASAP. :)

Btw, I've read your reviews and I just wanted to say **MASSIVE THANKS! **You're all soooo sweet. :) If I could fly to wherever you are and give you a massive hug, I would. But sadly, I'm no superman.

And thanks to those who suggested ideas!

* * *

><p>One last thing, I just wanted to say that if you <em>ever<em>have a problem with something, never be afraid to ask help from others. & if ever you need someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. Just PM me or something :)

&& if you ever feel unwanted, always know that there are people out here who really love you for who you are.

* * *

><p>Kay. :)) Enough of that.<p>

**MASSIVE THANKS AGAIN! :)**

Much love,

Gg15 3 xx


End file.
